


Bleeding Out

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Bleeding Out'. October 23rd, Bleeding Out. Hiccup is shot by a dragon root arrow which goes all the way through his shoulder. His friends Fishlegs, Astrid, and Toothless must stop the bleeding before they can get him back to Dragon's Edge for proper medical attention. Sorry for the short word count!





	Bleeding Out

**October 23rd-Bleeding out**

Hiccup gasped loudly as he fell towards the seas below, his Night Fury flying to try and catch him. After being shot by an arrow which had went strait through his shoulder, Hiccup was caught mid-fall by Astrid, and Fishlegs who flew him to an abandoned island for safety. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Heather were looking after The Edge while the other dragon riders went on one of their regular missions.

Little did they know there would be a lot more ships waiting than Johan had told them they were be. That man could be so rusty with his tracking skills sometimes.

Hiccup knew that without the arrow still being embedded in his arm, there was nothing stopping the blood flow and he would bleed out extremely quickly. He laid on his side as Astrid and Fishlegs went to work removing his shirt, applying pressure to the wound with as much force as they could.

Hiccup tried not to scream but still whimpered and gasped in pain as Astrid applied pressure to the wound while Fishlegs threaded a sanitized needle, hot with Stormfly's flame.

Hiccup hissed and groaned as the wound was sown shut. As soon as he was okay enough to fly without bleeding to death, the three flew to Dragon's Edge.

Astrid and Fishlegs along with some help from Heather had a hard time getting Hiccup to eat and stop shivering. It was obvious he'd lost far too much blood from the once gaping fists sized hole in his shoulder. It was a miracle there were no arteries damaged.

Over the course of weeks Hiccup spent so much time resting that he forgot to drink water and became extremely dehydrated. He ran a small fever do to a minor infection that went away within two days. A week later Gothi came to the edge and applied medication to his stitched wound that would prevent him from getting yet another infection.

It took another five weeks before Hiccup could move his right arm properly, but he managed to do work with mapping out the enemy's territory and planning missions while standing in the clubhouse with his arm supported by a sling.

Toothless was the one who helped his rider exercise his arm until Hiccup could move it enough to actually grasp a spoon with his right hand's fingers, and from there the recovery progressed even more quickly.

That was...until an inner infection occurred that left Hiccup bed ridden once more. The dead skin and tissue in his arm had to be removed surgically, leaving Hiccup screaming and thrashing in pain despite the high doses of herbs and meed he'd been given in an attempt to disorient him so much he wouldn't be able to focus on his senses.

With the skin and tissue surrounding the infected area now sown together leaving a very ugly dark red and purple scar about the size of a man's hand at the front of Hiccup's left shoulder, he was constantly worrying about tearing the thin and sensitive skin while flying.

With that said, Hiccup would never stop flying or fighting the hunters. He was a leader. His friends and home village needed him. The dragons needed him. Handicaps and almost immobile arm be damned, he _had _to fight.

It was just what he was born for.

**(A/N) WAY too short but I didn't have much inspiration for this one, my other fanfiction account was disabled for a period of time, and it's 11:30 at night RN so I don't have much time to sleep tonight because I had to get up at 6:00 in the morning tomorrow. Please be kind with the reviews despite the rushed story!**


End file.
